Why Nekosawa shouldn't get bored
by kawaiimint
Summary: Terrible title I know. Nekosawa slips some mysterious-looking powder on the buffet, and body swapping/switching ensues! My first fanfic. OneShot


It was the May holiday, and the host club had gone to stay near the beach in Okinawa again. Mainly because Haruhi enjoyed it there, so Tamaki insisted that they go there again. It was late afternoon, and pretty much everyone was still on the beach. The dinner was buffet-style, and it was laid out, waiting. The door creaked open and a man lurked in, shrouded in a black cloak. He eyed the food, and then sprinkled some mysterious-looking powder on some of the fish. Nekozawa grinned beneath his hood.

"This should make the holiday more interesting", he mumbled to himself, as he snuck out of the dining room, chuckling.

Haruhi groaned as she felt herself drift out of sleep. Reluctantly, she dragged herself out of the comfy bed and started pacing towards the wardrobe, noting that her limbs seemed... longer than she remembered. Haruhi blinked. She must still be half-asleep. She looked down at herself again. This was weird. She was sure that she went to sleep in an old T-shirt, but now she was wearing grey pyjamas. She also noticed that she could see, quite well, when normally she would have to put her glasses on just to go and find her contacts in the morning. But now, her vision was clear.

"I must be going mad", Haruhi mumbled to herself, but froze when she realised her voice was deeper and obviously male. Confused, Haruhi stumbled over to the mirror. What she saw made her heart stop. Reflected in the mirror was the face of Takashi Morinozuka, Mori-Senpai. Wide-eyed, Haruhi put her hand to her face. The reflection did the same. She ran her hand through her now shorter hair, and stared. _'This is impossible. This is-'_

TAP TAP TAP.

A knocking at the door interrupted her train of thought. Haruhi instantly started panicking, _'What would Mori do?'_She nervously exclaimed, in Mori's voice, "Don't come in". Wow. That sounded so out of character for Mori-Senpai.

"It's me.", she heard her own voice reply. _'Oh of course, if I'm in his body, then he must be in mine.'_ She pulled the door open, and was faced with her 'self'. They both stared at each other in silence for a moment, until Haruhi stepped back to let Mori come in. Mori moped in, squinting awkwardly up at Haruhi. She had no idea how Mori could get used to this height, it seemed like he loomed over everyone. They continued staring, barely breaking eye contact when Mori closed the door behind him. Haruhi spoke first.

"This is..."

"You're telling me", Mori finished for her. He continued,

"What do we do?"

Haruhi shrugged.

"The only thing I can think of is if we temporarily act like each other, it'll be no cause for suspicion for the others". Mori raised an eyebrow. Haruhi glared.

"What?"

"Don't talk so much."

"Ah."

Silence made itself known between the two again. Haruhi finally spoke up

"You need to talk more Senpai, seeing as now you need to act like me". They were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a maid's voice "Excuse me, breakfast is served."Haruhi and Mori both nodded at each other, as if to say 'good luck'.

[Tamaki's POV]

Something seemed off, He pondered as he sat on a deck chair on the beach. The whole day, Haruhi and Mori had been acting weirdly. Haruhi had seemed quieter, whilst Mori had been slightly more talkative. At one point, he was sure Mori was about to call him 'Senpai', before correcting himself. Also, they both seemed to be whispering together at regular intervals."Hey, Mommy?" Tamaki questioned to Kyoya.

"What is it, Daddy?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his mysterious black book. Tamaki ignored Kyoya's patronising tone and continued,

"Haruhi doesn't seem to be showering me with her usual affection and attention today, could it be that, I've done something to upset her?!"Kyoya spoke up

"First of all, she doesn't usually 'shower you with affection and attention' and secondly, if you had annoyed her, you would know all about it. Or maybe she's playing strangers." Kyoya smirked to himself as Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe. (Which happened to be behind a deckchair)

Mori was uncomfortable. He had no idea how these people could keep talking about nothing in particular all day. Before, whenever he needed to say something, he'd say it, he didn't like participating in idle chit-chat. But now, in order to keep in character as Haruhi, he had to come up with comments for almost every occasion. Also, Hikaru and Kaoru kept on pestering him with some crazy new scheme every 5 minutes. And if that wasn't enough, he was so short now! He hated having to look up at everyone.

Haruhi reckoned she'd gotten through the morning relatively unscathed. Managing to keep her mouth shut was surprisingly more difficult than it sounded. Not to mention Hunny kept on giving her suspicious looks. She could've sworn she heard a light bulb flicker on at one point. (Haha random first episode reference, kay sorry xP) She did feel sorry for Mori though, constantly being petted and harassed by the twins and Tamaki-Senpai. Plus her mind was being plagued with theories of how this could've happened? Was it even theoretically possible? Who would do it? And why just her and Mori? She figured they could still tell the other hosts at some point, but she hadn't so far, for fear of her and Mori being tossed into some weird loony bin (these damn rich people). She figured if they hadn't noticed something was up by the end of the day, they would explain. They had decided this by whispering to each other, which got a couple of funny looks from Kyoya and Tamaki, but thankfully, no light bulbs.

Mori ran a hand through his now longer hair. He was fed up. It took a lot to get him into a bad mood, but he assumed switching bodies with Haruhi and having to act like her for a day pretty much met the criteria. It was dinnertime, and he could see Haruhi trying not to eat too many crabs, partly because Mori wasn't too keen on them, but mostly because she didn't want to throw up again. Everyone was eating in silence and for the first time in his life, Mori wanted nothing more than to blurt out everything. But they either would've figured it out or Haruhi and himself would have to tell them by this evening, so he had to calm down and regain his patience.

Haruhi felt like she had been stared at for the entire meal. She looked over at Mori, who looked rather annoyed. He looked up and nodded at her. She mentally sighed. Looks like she was going to have to tell everyone, they couldn't keep up this act for much longer. But before she could say anything, Hunny piped up,

"Haru-chan, why are you acting so strangely today?" he said, turning to Mori. Mori hung his head. "Well... Haruhi and Mori have swapped bodies". Haruhi sweat-dropped. Talk about blunt. There was an awkward silence, which was soon broken by Hikaru and Kaoru laughing hysterically.

"Haha! Seriously? What a crazy prank to pull!"

"How did you guys come up with the idea for that?!" Haruhi almost screamed at them.

"This isn't some joke!"

"Okay 'Haruhi', only you can tell which twin is which..." Hikaru stated

"We can play our game. If you win, we'll believe you!"The two boys quickly donned hats and ran round and round so they were mixed up."So which one is Hikaru?"

They asked in unison. Haruhi first pointed to the left, then to the right.

"That one's Hikaru, that one's Kaoru."

"Uh-oh, you got it wrong!" The twins grinned simultaneously.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Haruhi deadpanned. Kyoya spoke up,

"How about each of you say something that only you would know?"

Mori nodded, and started briefly explaining about Kendo and his family to Hunny, who just nodded.

"Yep, you're Takashi!" He finally confirmed.

Haruhi turned to Tamaki. (Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Haruhi couldn't help but giggle inwardly about how she had to look down at him, when he usually towered over her.) Tamaki had remained silent, but was looking quite pale and staring at Haruhi.

"Do you believe me Senpai?" He remained silent. Haruhi sighed.

"Fine then. My name is Haruhi Fujioka, my mother died when I was 5 years old, I live with my father, I am 5ft, I am an Aquarius my blood type is O, I am an honour student at Ouran Academy and I owe the Host Club $80,000 for a vase I broke." Haruhi paused. All that information sounded so odd in Mori's voice.

"I am also scared of thunder. Satisfied, Senpai?"

Tamaki just stood there with an open mouth, but quickly recovered and smiled.

"So, do you know how you two got like this?"

"Kekekeke... muhahahahaha" Everyone present turned to the weird laughter that emitted from a nearby cupboard. Nekozawa slowly emerged from the closet, Belzeneff in hand. (Haha he's coming out of the closet, get it? sorry xP) Tamaki, upon sight of Nekozawa, immediately cowered behind Kyoya, who rolled his eyes.

"It was purely for entertainment purposes..." Nekozawa giggled. "It will have worn off by morning."

End.

**A/N yey! I think this is pretty awesome for my first fanfic, so yeah, I had trouble keeping Tamaki in character, I don't know whether I made him too crazy at some points. But I think the twins were bang on accurate (If I do say so myself) I love hearing (reading?) feedback, so please take a minute to review, and if you have a point for me to improve on, even better! But please, no insults =)**


End file.
